


Thorin's Fall | Guilty Pleasures

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Thorin's Fall | A The Hobbit Series [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Domination/submission, M/M, Moonlight, Overpowering, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing will stop Thorin from going to the Lonely Mountain... especially not Thranduil.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorin's Fall | Guilty Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> I began writing on it some time last year, and only today finished it up. Please excuse the lack of a real story - and good smut.

The night was unusually warm, laden with strange promises. The woods were already sleeping, only distant sounds of nocturnal birds breaking the silence. In such nights, oaths were whispered into the sweet smelling air, sometimes with a breathless voice and amidst quiet sounds of pleasure. It might have been some strange kind of spell, some kind of chant long ago casted upon the trees. In the rustling of the leaves, such old chants still echoed into the quietness of a summery night.

Would such a promise matter to someone not living with the woods as they did? Thranduil didn’t have an answer to that quite yet. He had tried, but he would find it impossible to prevent from happening. He would need to let Thorin go at some point, an imagination which saddened him. Thranduil knew what the future held, and what would happen as soon as Thorin would leave the safety of the woods. Yet there was no breaking the dwarf’s will, or any words convincing enough to keep the dwarves from their dangerous journey.

A small spark of heat came over Thranduil, making his composure waver for a moment. No, it wasn’t right … and yet he knew there was no way of escaping those thoughts, this little guilty pleasure. What before had happened out of an unexpected impulse had escalated into something Thranduil barely was able to contain any longer.

He turned his head lightly when he heard the heavy steps, and the small huffing sound coming from the darkness behind him. A faint smile curled his lips, almost invisible on his otherwise unmoving expression. His smile couldn’t reach his eyes, which were clouded with a different emotion. Thorin had returned to him, despite his claim that he, too, would never give in to this strange need again.

“Good evening.” Thranduil didn’t dare to say anything more for the moment, his heartbeat starting to pick up slightly. His body was only slowly becoming fully aware of Thorin’s presence, but what parts had become aware were aching for a touch. “I wouldn’t have expected you to come, Thorin Oakenshield.”

The only sound coming from the dwarf was a dismissive huff. Thorin had been in a quite foul mood as of late—something Thranduil blamed entirely on himself. While it bordered to a miracle that Thorin still hadn’t left, it had created an incredible amount of frustration between them. Despite the many efforts to vent this frustration, nothing really had helped. Nothing, except … of this one unexpected measurement, which had taken them all by surprise and had shaken them all.

Thranduil approached Thorin, brushing his fingertips along the dwarf’s cheek. Different, yet so alike, they had stood in battle together, had braved dark times…

“I don’t want you to hold me back any longer.” Thorin’s hard glare made Thranduil flinch back only lightly. “I have been waiting for a long enough time. Thranduil, you will let us go, or I swear I will do something I might regret.”

“Is that so…” Thranduil bowed his head lightly—a small, coy gesture. “Would you go to such extreme methods, Thorin?”

“If it helps my cause, then yes. I would draw all the anger in the world on me, if it would help me getting closer to my goal.”

Maybe they weren’t so different at all. They both had a stubborn mind, and they had a will which would have been able to bend metal. Yet there were times when they both felt like they were wavering, weakening, and that just in the presence of one another. It was something strange and at times almost horrifying, in a way, and yet it was all part of how they got along with one another. Or rather failed to do so, on several occasions.

“When will you leave, then?”

“As soon as possible. I don’t care if it is at night or in broad daylight, I just want to get out of here. I’m not made to sit around and be useless, Thranduil.”

The elf nodded faintly, trying to hide his concern a little. He didn’t want to be too open around Thorin, as it entailed a feeling of being vulnerable. It was somehow inevitable that he would become quite intimidated and insecure around the dwarf. It was this spirit that radiated from Thorin, the knowledge of what the dwarf had achieved, and of how many battles he had braved. Thorin Oakenshield was a warrior many men only could ever dream to be.

The next movement hadn’t been planned, and it surprised Thranduil as much as it surprised Thorin. The dwarf had pinned the taller male against a tree, a strange wild expression in his face. Would their surprise have stopped them? No. As much as they didn’t want to just give in to their most basic, primal needs, they had little choice in this.

The first contact of their lips still was hesitant, only a brushing motion. Eventually, it became greedier, more desperate. There was a faint sense of loneliness, a small dread coming through in both of them. As soon as Thorin would leave, it might be for good. It might be the last time they would be with one another, and the last time they had an opportunity to satisfy this need, this strange wish in their hearts.

“You mocked me long enough, Thranduil. I won’t be held back by a wood, or by you.”

“I didn’t intend to mock you…” Thranduil was rather breathless, his crown falling down on the ground with a high-pitched sound. “I would never dare to insult you in any way…”

Thorin hushed him with another greedy kiss, which made the elf shiver all over. His skin was feeling strangely hot and sensitive when the rough, rugged hands of the dwarf stroke along it. Such differences between them, and yet they were meaningless. Meaningless in the face of this strange fire consuming both of them from the inside out.

They didn’t take their sweet time, unable to do so with how pent up they already were. Thranduil uttered the faintest protesting sound when his robes were torn by a few forceful movements from Thorin, making Thranduil feel strangely powerless and vulnerable in presence of the dwarf.

“How is it possible … that you fascinate me so much?” Thorin’s voice was a quiet, hoarse whisper against Thranduil’s skin. “What kind of witchery is this?”

“No spell could make you adore me in such a way. This is all our own desires.”

Thorin apparently had heard enough, as Thranduil found himself once more handled by the dwarf, in this rather rough, yet still somewhat loving way. It was … strange, to say the least. With Thorin showing his anger so openly at times, it seemed as if he had been replaced by someone else as he now pulled Thranduil closer and kissed him lightly.

Thranduil could feel the faint anger boiling inside of Thorin, but still, the dwarf’s movements remained surprisingly soft and careful. It didn’t match the fearsome warrior, didn’t match the usually so fierce outside. This was a whole different side of Thorin, and it somehow made Thranduil feel a little guilty. This was, after all, most possibly their last meeting in this fashion.

The leaves above them rustled when Thorin handled the elf quite roughly, adjusting Thranduil to his likings. The elf didn’t fight it, but he still was a little unsure if it had been a good idea to ask Thorin to come here in the middle of the night. He didn’t mistrust the dwarf; it was just this strange feeling that he might have made a mistake. Maybe it had been a mistake to allow Thorin this close, to not push back this need along with the strange feelings being born from it.

“You’re thinking too much.” Thorin’s low voice tore Thranduil from his worries. “You could stand to live in the moment a little more.”

Thranduil wanted to retort something, anything … but was speechless before the power Thorin displayed. It was clear that the dwarf had no interest in any banter whatsoever. They both were here to satisfy their need, and nothing else. There was no discussion of what was ahead, and no arguing about anything related to the strange tension having risen between them.

“Thorin…” He couldn’t settle down completely. Fear had invaded Thranduil’s heart, but the dwarf was making it hard for him to focus on finding any words at all. “Please, Thorin…”

Could they care about someone catching them out here, like this? No. There was nothing which could have possibly stopped them, especially not in this crucial, intimate moment. Even if there was this sadness about a possible departure, Thranduil didn’t want to think past it. He didn’t want to miss anything of this soft, strangely floating moment.

Nothing about the next few minutes was soft and floating, though. Thorin was taking what he needed, and he did so regardless of what Thranduil thought of it at that moment. The elf felt used, maybe even a little abused, but he hadn’t got the power to stop Thorin in this moment.

He was lost in it. Thranduil couldn’t grasp any thought any longer, or at the dwarf. Thorin had completely taken over, had claimed control over the so frail-looking body of the elf. Thranduil was lost in it, and he couldn’t change the tides in this battle. He had long ago lost, to this warrior without match.

Eternity seemed to go by a little faster while Thranduil fell numb beneath Thorin, drained of any power. At some point amidst the strange encounter, he had cum against Thorin’s chest, now completely slack in the grip of the dwarf, unable to fully comprehend the moment.

“You win,” Thranduil whispered, while Thorin left him lying there, under the moon and exposed. “Go if you must… but please, come back unscathed…”

But he already knew, deep down in his heart, that nothing would ever be the same again. Soon, his realm would close its doors to outsiders forever, and maybe, they would never emerge from the woods again…


End file.
